


what is love?

by teddygirl105



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, giddy up era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: Hyunjoon remembers the time that they were on a radio show, and Sunwoo had sang. It was unlike anything he had every heard before, different from when the rapper sometimes did backing vocals. It was the first time he had fallen in love so deeply in such a long time.





	what is love?

**Author's Note:**

> so this was an old ass draft that was originally started in like,,, late august of last year?? jesus anyways I finally managed to revive it and though the ending is shitty at least that's another draft that didn't die in my drive
> 
> please enjoy... whatever unproofread shit this is

Hyunjoon remembered the first time he fell in love.

It was when he was just 11 years old, a small crush on one of his classmates. She was pretty, cute, smart, and went to the same dance class as him. She was amazing at contemporary, and Hyunjoon looked up to her lots. It quickly diminished when she moved away, and he never saw her again.

The second time he fell in love, well, that was a whole 7 years later.

Sunwoo. Kim fucking Sunwoo. Stealing Hyunjoon’s heart in just mere moments, and so unexpectedly as well. The others were at a radio show, Hyunjoon sitting out due to his surgery and having to recover, but he was still tuning in to their schedules. They were discussing songs that they had recently listened to, and Sunwoo had responded with Troye Sivan’s Fools.

“Could you possibly sing a bit of it for us?” asked the host, and with a nervous laugh, Sunwoo agreed. All the others cheered, including Hyunjoon, and with a deep breath, he began to sing.

And holy shit, was it beautiful.

Hyunjoon had seen Sunwoo sing before, during recording of their songs or as the backing vocals, but never really in his own spotlight. This time, however, it was all him, no one else to overpower his voice and to let him him be himself. He had only sung one line of the song, but it had Hyunjoon begging for a full cover.

For the rest of the show, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, replaying Sunwoo’s voice over and over in his head. There were so many songs that would fit him perfectly if he ever covered them, and just thinking about it made him melt.

Needless to say, Hyunjoon was pretty distracted the entire day. His mind was just Sunwoo, Sunwoo, Sunwoo. His voice, his eyes, his lips, everything about him. He only realized how… weird that was until the end of the day, when he was struggling to fall asleep.

Shit. It wasn’t normal to think of your groupmate like that, right?

 _‘Get a grip, Hyunjoon! What the hell is wrong with you!’_ he yelled at himself, blankly staring at his bedroom ceiling. Pulling the covers up to his chin, he tried to get comfortable, hoping to ease himself to sleep and ignore his current emotions.

No matter how hard he tried though, his mind always wandered back to Sunwoo. Past memories when they hung out together. Practiced together. Shared smiles and laughter. He never realized how pretty Sunwoo’s smile was until now.

Defeated, Hyunjoon pulled out his phone to message Sunwoo. Sure, it was at least 2 am and they were busy with Giddy Up promotion schedules, but the rapper was usually awake at this hour.

 **[hyunjoonie]  
** _sunwoo  
_ _are you awake rn?_

 **[creker ent. kim sunwoo]  
** _hmm?_  
_yeah hyung  
why what’s up?_

 **[hyunjoonie]  
** _can’t sleep_

 **[creker ent. kim sunwoo]  
** _wanna call for a bit?_

 **[hyunjoonie]  
** _yes_

A few seconds later, Sunwoo’s caller ID popped up, and Hyunjoon quickly answered.

 _“Yo hyung, how’s it going?”_ Sunwoo asked, and he instantly relaxed at the sound of his voice.

“Fine, still healing well. How’s the group? And you too, of course.” Hyunjoon replied, careful not to be too loud.

_“They’re doing good. They miss you lots.”_

For a little bit, the two of them chatted about random things, such as what they ate that day, and new music they were into. It wasted time and allowed them to hear each other, which was exactly what they wanted to do.

_“Hey, did you watch us on the radio show today?”_

“Hmm? Yeah, I did. Your singing was really nice, Sunwoo.” Hyunjoon spoke. While his voice was calm, he could feel his hands shaking.

 _“Thanks hyung! I think I’d have a chance to become the new main vocal, heh.”_ he joked, making the two of them laugh.

“You should have sung more.” Hyunjoon cheerfully teased. “All of our The Bs would have fallen in love with you by then.” _Including me._

_“Maybe another day. When you’re finally able to join us.”_

He chuckled at his words. Hyunjoon was touched by Sunwoo. The fact that he had even thought of him to begin with was enough for him.

“That’ll be a while from now, I’m afraid. Sing for me now, then?” he asked, hoping that Sunwoo would be compliant to do so.

_“Eh, why not?”_

Success. This was exactly what Hyunjoon wanted, being blunt. However, to his surprise, Sunwoo didn’t sing Fools, but Paper Hearts.

 _“Remember the way you made me feel_  
_Such young love but_  
_Something in me knew that it was real  
Frozen in my head.”_

Hyunjoon could imagine Sunwoo smiling widely on the other side of the phone, proud of himself. As if this was something he planned.

“Damn.” he whispered in awe. “You, you really need to record this. Like, seriously. Please.” Sunwoo only laughed.

 _“Hm, maybe I will, maybe I won’t.”_ he teased. _“In all seriousness though, I probably will. The Bs would like it a lot.”_

“And I would too.” Hyunjoon whispered.

 _“Huh? What did you say?”_ Sunwoo asked, but Hyunjoon just hummed.

“Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself.” he answered. It would have been embarrassing if Sunwoo had heard what he had said.

He did. He didn’t tell Hyunjoon that, though.

“We should hang up now. Don’t you have a recording today?” Hyunjoon asked.

_“Yup. You think you can sleep now?”_

“Mm, yeah. Thanks Sunwoo.”

_“No prob, hyung. Sleep well, okay? Love you.”_

“Love you too.”

As soon as those words left his mouth, Hyunjoon froze. However, he couldn’t say anything else, their call ended by Sunwoo’s press of the “end call” button.

“Oh shit.” he muttered. That definitely wasn’t supposed to happen. Sure, they said “I love you” to each other often, but it was in a friendly way. There was something… different about this one. It wasn’t in a horribly cute voice, just straight up with their feelings.

And to make matters more complicated, Sunwoo was the one who initiated it, and Hyunjoon followed along without even thinking.

Surely this was just him being tired and loose-lipped.

Right?

 

* * *

 

Over the next couple of weeks, Hyunjoon and Sunwoo had acted as if nothing had happened during the call that night. Even though they both never talked about it, there was an awkward tension between the two. As if something was left unfinished.

And then, a little surprise happened.

Hyunjoon remembered that night. It was right at midnight, and a video was dropped on their official account. No one knew of it, not even the other members, who were messaging each other in their group chat about it.

He noticed how Sunwoo didn’t say a single word.

Of course he didn’t, he was the one who planned it out after all.

The video was titled, _“Paper Hearts - Tori Kelly | Cover”_ and had said nothing about who covered it. The thumbnail was pitch black, only the song name and artist being revealed.

But, if you clicked on the link, and listened to the cover, it was easy to tell that Sunwoo was the one who sang it. His timbre was recognizable, so it didn’t take long for The Bs to yell about who it was.

Oh, also to yell about Hyunjoon?

Turns out, in the description read, “To Hyunjoonie-hyung, you said you wanted it so here you go~ From, your sun Sunwoo.”

That obviously caused a huge riot in the group chat, but Sunwoo left them all on read.

An hour after the cover was released, Sunwoo had posted on the fancafe asking for help.

_‘Our The Bs, it’s Sunwoo~_

_First of all, did you enjoy the cover I posted? ㅋㅋㅋ were you surprised? I worked very hard on it, so I hope you liked it!_

_But, this isn’t what I’m writing about today. The Bs, I have a question for you all! How do you tell someone that you like them?_

_I’m trying to write a song, and this scenario seems to fit the melody the best, but I can’t find a way to write proper lyrics. Please help me!!’_

Comments flooded the post, many of them helping out while the rest were all speculating why he asked such a thing. Even Hyunjoon was confused. His curiosity got to the better of him, and he messaged Sunwoo.

 **[hyunjoonie]  
** _sunwoo_  
_first off_  
_thanks for the cover?_  
_i mean i love it a lot_  
_but this was really unexpected_  
_is it okay if we call?_  
_actually, let’s video call_  
_please._

 **[creker ent. kim sunwoo]  
** _sure_

As soon as he read Sunwoo’s reply, Hyunjoon quickly tapped on the video call icon, impatiently waiting for it to be answered.

 _“Yo, hyung.”_ Sunwoo answered, his face showing on screen. Okay, so it was currently 1 am, not exactly as late as last time, but the fatigue from their schedule was imminent from Sunwoo’s eyes.

“Hey. Listen, I’m gonna get straight to the point because I know you’re tired.” Hyunjoon spoke, making him nod.

_“Hit me.”_

“Are you in love with me?”

A silence filled the air, Sunwoo looking visibly shocked and speechless. His ears were turning red, and he couldn’t help but look away. _“I-”_

“Don’t think that I didn’t catch the slip of your tongue the last time we called. I know you wouldn’t have said “love you” on accident. The fact that you recorded the cover and even dedicated it to me because I “wanted it” says a lot as well. So does your fancafe letter.” Hyunjoon said. “You aren’t too good at hiding it, and it’s pretty cute.” he smiled, making Sunwoo look back at him.

 _“C-Cute?”_ he stuttered, taken aback by his words.

“Yeah, cute. The fact that you’re thinking about me more than the others is cute.”

Sunwoo took a deep breath, calming his wildly beating heart and shaking hands.

 _“...Yeah, so what if I’m in love with you?”_ he asked, the confidence in his eyes burning.

“Well, then that makes the two of us. I’m in love with you.” Hyunjoon answered, just as confident. The two of them stared into each others eyes, not daring to blink until they both suddenly burst out into laughter.

 _“So, what now?”_ Sunwoo asked, a large smile on his face that mirrored Hyunjoon’s.

“I dunno, we become boyfriends and start dating? How does that sound?”

_“Good. I like that.”_

 

* * *

 

_[선우의 하루]_

_The Bs!! Thank you all for your help in my last post!!_

_With the help of your comments, I was able to successfully get a boyfriend! Nananana! You obtained a Hyunjoon~_

_Sorry for lying about the song,,, but it will become a reality one day! For now, I would be thankful if you supported Hyunjoonie and I in our relationship. Things will get harder from here on out, but we’re going to stick together no matter what._

_Don’t worry The Bs, you still have a place in my heart, but now you have to share. I hope that’s okay with you! We love you! ♥_

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/tbz_sunlight)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/tbz_sunlight)


End file.
